casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanosi Jemal
|siblings=Mariam Jemal † (sister) |relatives=Kamal Jemal (uncle) |nationality=Sudanese |name = Sanosi Jemal}} Sanosi Jemal (born 2004/2005) is a Sudanese refugee whom Dylan Keogh connected with in 2017 whilst helping out at a refugee camp in France. Biography In August 2017, Sanosi and his sister Mariam washed up in France after their boat to Italy sank. After being treated at the scene of the accident by Dylan and David, he and Mariam were taken to a nearby refugee camp. He started to connect with Dylan but Dylan's trust in him shattered when Sanosi stole his wallet. That night, Sanosi was shaken when Mariam was attacked by people traffickers. After Dylan refused to smuggle them into the UK, Sanosi and Mariam chose to go with the traffickers the next day and were put into a shipping container at the docks. However, as the container was being lifted, one of the chains broke off and the doors swung upon, leaving Sanosi and Mariam holding on for dear life. Although Dylan managed to scale the nearby containers to catch Sanosi, Mariam lost her grip and fell. After failing to resuscitate her, Dylan took Sanosi back to the camp. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 1) The following day, Dylan told Sanosi that he would take him back to the UK but he later changed his mind. However, he changed his mind again the next day and, unbeknownst to David, hid Sanosi in the back of the car. Luckily, Sanosi managed to elude border security when they found another migrant hiding under the vehicle and he successfully arrived in Holby. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 2) Upon his arrival, Dylan allowed Sanosi to live on his houseboat. Nearly two weeks after the events in France, Dylan and David couldn't find Sanosi. Later, they were relieved when they found him hiding from a neighbour who had shouted at him earlier. Sanosi was excited when he learned that David had found his uncle Kamal's phone number online. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 3) The following week, Dylan took Sanosi to Kamal's apartment and agreed to stay with him. However, Kamal was later admitted to the ED suffering abdominal pains. Dylan called the police after scans showed that he had swallowed condoms filled with heroin. Sanosi was upset when Dylan decided to hand him over to the authorities and began to believe that he was cursed. Despite David's warnings, Dylan allowed Sanosi to continue living with him. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 4) In October, after overhearing a heated debate between Dylan and David about his future, Sanosi ran away. Whilst running away from a homeless person, he fell and injured himself. When Dylan and David found him, they decided to take him to the ED. There, when Louise noticed them taking Sanosi in, they pretended that his name was Saul and he was injured whilst playing football. After Sanosi was treated and discharged, Louise found a French food token in the pocket of his jacket and later found photos of him in France on Alicia's phone. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 7) Later that month, Louise discovered Sanosi on Dylan's houseboat. Upon hearing that Connie was going to pay Dylan a visit after hearing that he had treated an unaccompanied minor at the ED, Louise took Sanosi off his hands. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 9) The following day, after spending the night at Louise's house, she demanded that he be gone by the end of the day. Having exhausted all of his options, Dylan tendered his resignation and told Sanosi to pack his bags. However, when Dylan got caught up with a patient, Sanosi went to the ED and followed a woman he thought was Mariam into the lift. As the lift filled with people, he began to have flashbacks of France and ran out. When Dylan found him, he decided to leave Holby with him. After an intervention from David, Dylan changed his mind and took Sanosi to the police. Sanosi felt betrayed but promised not to mention him, David or Louise, claiming that he was nothing like him. He promptly handed himself in to the authorities. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 10) Behind the scenes Tut Nyuot portrayed Sanosi on Casualty for seven episodes in 2017. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters